Puede Ser Posible
by peste21
Summary: Korra regresa a Ciudad Republica, pero en vez de transitar de relación en relación, ella debe aprender primero a mirar el futuro pase lo que pase, así sea de la manera difícil. [oneshot] [segundo CAP: nota de autor, respuesta a reviews]
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer la leyenda de Korra no me pertenece

"_**Puede ser posible"**_

Un año, se suponía que Korra y Asami tan solo pasarían una corta temporada en el mundo de los espíritus, pero su estancia juntas se había extendido por más de seis meses, en los que la Avatar se debatía una y otra vez si lo mejor era continuar con aquello. Puede que se sintiera más cómoda con la heredera, mucho más de lo que nunca lo hiciera con Mako, pero dar el paso siguiente con Asami la aterraba. Sin embargo, la chica mantenía las esperanzas, después de todo, ella era perfecta, y Korra sabía que con aquello sería más que imposible sucumbir ante sus encantos.

— Korra ¿te sientes bien? — preguntó Asami amablemente aquella tarde, de manera calmada, mientras que la chica meditaba a la orilla de un lago.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — Respondió Korra — tan solo estoy meditando— contestó la maestra agua, en el mismo tono amable que una costumbre inconsciente había interpuesto entre las dos, sin importar lo molestas que se encontraran la una con la otra.

— Bien… no has hablado mucho en las últimas dos semanas, y no quiero ofenderte, pero creo que lo mejor sería volver al mundo material, tú sigues siendo el Avatar, sigues teniendo responsabilidades — comentó Asami.

— Sí, lo sé, pero pensé que te estabas divirtiendo aquí, conmigo — respondió Korra— en ese momento, la no maestra se sentó junto a la chica y la miró a los ojos, luego, se acercó a Korra y le dio un suave beso. Inesperadamente, la Avatar se puso rígida, a pesar de que ella sabía que ese momento llegaría, había algo en aquella situación que se sentía muy extraño, e incómodo, pero decidió ignorarlo, probablemente era falta de práctica lo que la hacía sentir así.

Sin embargo, aquel sentimiento fue imposible de ignorar cuando una semana después Korra se encontró en su cama con Asami completamente desnuda, definitivamente, había algo que no andaba bien.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Korra apartando las manos de Asami casi inconscientemente para evitar que ella pudiera tocarla — espera, creo que necesito más tiempo. — dijo Korra casi sin aliento.

— Sí, claro, no hay problema, sí eso es lo que necesitas yo estaré feliz de dártelo — dijo tranquilamente Asami antes de darle un beso en la frente a la maestra agua, sin embargo, la expresión de la heredera cambió completamente cuando vio a la Avatar retroceder ligeramente por aquel gesto.

—Tu no quieres esto — dijo Asami mirándola a los ojos completamente estupefacta.

— No, no, claro que sí lo quiero, pero por favor , tenme un poco de paciencia, es la primera vez que yo…

— También es mi primera vez con una chica — dijo Asami en un tono tan serio y molesto como Korra nunca la hubiera escuchado utilizar — pero yo no tengo tantas dudas— comentó.

— Yo…

— Korra no mientas, las dos sabemos perfectamente que tu no quieres esto — dijo Asami aún más seria y apretando fuertemente los labios, por lo que la mirada de Korra comenzó a humedecerse mientras que negaba ligeramente con la cabeza.

— No, No, No, Asami, eso no es verdad, yo te quiero, tú me haces sentir cómo nadie nunca lo había hecho, tan cómoda y feliz…

— Me consideras tu amiga, pero tú no estás enamorada de mí — dijo tajantemente la chica sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Korra.

— Por favor perdóname, por favor, por favor, Asami — comenzó a balbucear Korra mientras que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

— Una cosa es querer una amiga, y otra cosa, es convencer a alguien de que lo quieres cuando en realidad no puedes tener sentimientos por esa persona, yo no puedo seguir aquí un minuto más — dijo Asami al tiempo que se secaba una lagrima con el dorso de su mano.

— No digas eso Asami, es mi culpa, yo soy el problema, necesito más tiempo — dijo la chica, al tiempo que trataba de seguirla mientras la no maestra comenzaba a vestirse.

— No, tu no necesitas más tiempo, y definitivamente yo no necesito perder más del mío, necesito volver a tomar las riendas de mi compañía— dijo Asami.

— Asami por favor… — pidió Korra.

— Por favor ¿Qué? — preguntó Asami molesta — las dos sabemos que esto no está funcionando, y sabemos perfectamente donde está el problema, supongo que no te culpo, todo este asunto puede ser confuso, pero yo ya no puedo hacer más— completo la chica alterada y con los ojos inundados.

— Perdóname…

.

.

.

.

Otros seis meses pasarían antes de que Korra regresara a Ciudad Republica, el último medio año desde su ruptura con Asami, había sido un periodo de redescubrimiento, ella le había dado fuerza y apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, pero ahora, sus alas ya estaban reparadas y Korra tenía toda la fuerza para volar por sí sola. No obstante, un sentimiento de incomodidad no dejaba a Korra, y se lo provocaba el saberse culpable por el sufrimiento de una de sus mejores amigas, a la persona a la que le debía su adquirida paz interior.

— Me temo que la señorita Sato no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar con usted esta tarde, por favor llame otro día, muchas gracias — dijo secamente el mayor domo de la mansión Sato.

Hacía una semana desde su regreso, y Korra aún no había podido hablar con Asami, desafortunadamente, tampoco se logró comunicar con Mako, él parecía demasiado ocupado y jamás lo encontraba en la estación de policía o si quiera en la Ciudad.

— Deja de perseguir a mi detective, necesito que tenga su mente en el juego — le dijo una tarde Lin Beifong tras preguntarle acerca del paradero de su subordinado.

— No lo estoy persiguiendo, solo quiero hablar con mi viejo amigo — contestó Korra alterada por la reacción de Bei fong, quien sabía que aquel era el único lugar donde podría buscar a Mako.

— Creo que Mako estará libre durante la próxima semana podrías buscarlo en esta dirección — dijo Beifong mirándola de reojo mientras que le pasaba un papel con una dirección. Pero antes de que Korra pudiera quitárselo completamente, Lin apretó su agarre y la acercó a su rostro.

— Viejo amigo… sé que estás buscando algo niña, más te vale no arruinar a mi detective, él va por muy buen camino, si lo arruinas te perseguiré hasta el mundo de los espíritus — la amenazó Beifong con él típico gesto amenazante que ella solía tener desde el primer día de su llegada a la Ciudad Republica.

— No sé a qué se refiere, "Jefe" — dijo sarcásticamente la chica al notar el tono de su amenaza.

Aquel día Korra se marchó hacía la Isla del templo del aire en donde se hospedaba y miró el papel fijamente, fue entonces que un incómodo pensamiento ocupo su mente. ¿Por qué Bei Fong tuvo que recurrir a aquella amenaza? ¿A qué le temía? De repente, los recuerdos de tardes llenas de cálidos besos y sensaciones que jamás hubiera esperado experimentar en la fortaleza del Loto Blanco la abordaron, fue entonces, cuando la chica no pudo dejar de sonreír, probablemente ver un rostro amable cómo el de Mako la haría feliz.

Con aquel pensamiento feliz Korra se llenó de entusiasmo y comenzó a insistir una y otra vez con el fin de encontrar a Mako, probablemente, él incluso podría ayudarla a comunicarse con Asami y llegar a un acuerdo, e incluso llegar a ser cómo el equipo Avatar que recorría las calles de Ciudad Republica en busca de los igualitarios.

Una semana después, Korra aún no había logrado comunicarse con Mako, por lo que su paciencia finalmente llegó hasta su final, y la chica se levantó de su cama aquella tarde de viernes, caminó furiosamente hasta su jardín, tomó a Naga y cabalgó alrededor de la Ciudad hasta que llegó al complejo de apartamentos de la dirección en el papel.

— ¡Hey Mako! — gritó una voz femenina que se acercaba a un hombre que tenía su cabeza prácticamente metida dentro de la cajuela de un auto — ¿encontraste las llaves? — preguntó la chica de cabello castaño quien vestía un descuidado atuendo deportivo del reino de la tierra, por lo que se notaba que tanto Mako como ella habían tenido un largo día.

— No, ¿estás segura de que no las dejaste en tu cartera? — preguntó Mako con el tono de irritación que Korra conocía a la perfección.

— No me hables así — le ordenó la chica al tanto que le daba un fuerte golpe en la nuca.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Mako al tiempo que se frotaba la cabeza. — creo que tendré que buscar una cabina de teléfono, llamaré al conserje de la estación de policía, él debe tener el número de un cerrajero — dijo el muchacho al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor. De repente, Korra se dio cuenta que él había notado su presencia, pero había algo en toda aquella escena que definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes, por lo que ella hubiera deseado desaparecer.

— ¡Korra! — exclamó Mako alegremente al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella.

— Ven Aza — completó Mako mientras que tomaba la mano de la chica y la arrastraba consigo — te la presentaré, ella es mi amiga— terminó mientras que Korra sentía que una pesada piedra se asentaba al fondo de su estómago.

— Hola Mako, te he estado buscando por días, pero, por lo que veo no estabas en la Ciudad — dijo Korra tratando de escucharse tan casual cómo le fuera posible.

— Sí, esta es mi semana de vacaciones. Aza consiguió que uno de nuestros compañeros intercambiaran un par de turnos, así que decidimos ir al campo a relajarnos un poco — comentó Mako mientras metía una de sus manos en el bolsillo y la otra la conservaba firmemente agarrada a la chica, quien estaba comenzando a ser sospechosamente irritante para Korra.

— Hola Aza, soy la Avatar Korra — dijo amablemente Korra en tanto apretaba la mano de la muchacha, y para su sorpresa se dio cuenta de que esta chica no era una cualquiera, sus manos eran propias de una mujer muy fuerte que entrenaba todos los días.

— Mucho gusto en conocerla Avatar Korra, mi nombre soy la detective Aza — contestó sonriente.

— Y su novia, supongo — añadió la chica juguetonamente mientras que sentía la incomodidad en su estómago crecer y crecer. Fue entonces cuando lo peor que pudo haber pasado sucedió: los dos se miraron con una sonrisa confidente dándole a entender que estaba en lo correcto.

— Nos conocimos en el trabajo, ella es una patrullera, y hace nueve meses que estamos saliendo formalmente — contestó Mako mientras pasaba incómodamente su brazo por los hombros de "su chica".

— ¿En dónde está Asami? — preguntó Mako buscándola con la mirada — escuché que ella llegó a la ciudad hace seis meses, pero no la he podido ver, supongo que tu viniste a visitarla— comentó.

— No, en realidad no — contestó Korra sencillamente, sin dejar ver ninguno de sus sentimientos en su voz.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos esta noche en el club la estrella azul que queda a dos cuadras de aquí, por ahora debo llamar a un cerrajero, Aza olvidó las llaves en el apartamento — comentó Mako encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Aza — yo no dejé sola ese apartamento — dijo la chica en tono de burla, por lo que Mako no pudo dejar de salir una ligera sonrisa.

— No hay problema, nos encontramos esta noche a las siete en la estrella azul — comentó Korra tan alegre cómo pudo. Antes de compartir una amable despedida que la dejó tan vacía cómo antes.

Al llegar las siete de la noche, Korra se presentó tan puntual como pudo hacerlo, sin embargo, Mako aún no se encontraba en aquel lugar, lo cual era muy extraño, ya que él realmente sí que era puntual, por lo que la chica decidió pedir un trago pequeño antes de enfrentarse a aquella noche que amenazaba con convertirse en uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

De repente, el rostro de Aza volvió a su memoria, y posiblemente lo que más le dolió de toda aquella escena, fue que la detective no pareció inmutarse ante su presencia, todo lo contrario, ella realmente parecía feliz de conocerla, cómo alguien que no se sentía ni moderadamente amenazada por su presencia, y que estaba cien por ciento segura de tener el corazón de Mako en sus manos.

— Hola, lamento la demora — se disculpó Mako — fue todo un circo, conseguir aquel cerrajero un viernes en la tarde fue más difícil de lo que pensé, apenas si alcancé a darme una ducha— se quejó el muchacho, completamente irritado.

— Te entiendo debe ser difícil— dijo Korra sin emoción. Casi de inmediato, y sin que Korra lo planeara, él comenzó a hablar de su trabajo, de Aza, de Beifong de todo lo que viniera a su mente, y por un momento a Korra le costó reconocer al muchacho parlanchín que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Y fue en aquella ráfaga de adrenalina, y con el calor del wiskey de fuego en su garganta, Korra también empezó a hablar, pero a diferencia de Mako, sus palabras no eran simples menudencias e historias cotidianas, en realidad eran recuerdos de sus tres años vagando, y tratando de recuperar sus poderes de avatar, o escenas de su relación fallida con Asami.

— ¿Has hablado con alguien acerca de esto? — preguntó Mako preocupado mientras tomaba un pequeño trago.

— Nop — comentó Korra algo ebria mientras miraba el fondo de su vaso — es la primera vez que hablo con alguien sobre eso, la verdad, es que siempre traté de mantener agradable todo entre ella y yo, cuando comenzamos a salir no peleábamos, para ser honesta, apenas si hablábamos, era todo muy…

— Apacible — completó Mako sin necesidad de que ella terminara la frase.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó Korra.

— Korra… tu sabes a la perfección que yo también salí con ella — completó Mako.

— Es cierto, lo olvidaba — se rio Korra al recordar todo aquel episodio. — hubo chispas entre los dos ¿no es verdad chico listo? — se burló la Avatar.

— Sí pero me temo que no aprendimos a controlarlo — agregó Mako.

— Algo me dice que hubiéramos aprendido — intervino Korra.

— pero nunca lo hicimos, por eso se terminó— sentenció Mako más tajantemente, ya que presentía hacía donde se dirigía la chica.

— Tu eres feliz ¿no es verdad? — preguntó Korra con la voz quebrada sintiéndose aún más afectada por el alcohol.

— Sí, creo que estoy en un punto de equilibrio, y tú también te ves más tranquila, es lo mínimo que te mereces después de haber sufrido tanto— agregó Mako sonriendo amablemente.

— yo pensé que tu…

— Korra no, sabes que soy tu amigo, pero no es buena idea — dijo Mako quien apartó el vaso de la mano de Korra.

Fue en ese momento en que los ojos dorados de Mako colisionaron con los suyos, que Korra recordó la tristeza en los verdes de Asami, y su amistad perdida con la chica, pero sobre todo, aprendió, que tal y como había hecho un año antes, era momento de aceptar el pasado y dejarlo partir, puede que le hubiera hecho daño a la heredera, y que por un breve instante se entusiasmara por recuperar algo que ella misma había dejado terminar hace mucho.

Korra entendía que Mako en realidad había herido su amor propio, pues una oscura y mezquina parte de su corazón había pensado que dejaría en él una huella indeleble cómo la que dejó Tenzin en Lin, que pasara lo que pasara, Mako mantendría su palabra de acompañarla no importara lo difíciles que se pusieran las cosas, mientras que conservaría una invisible huella en su corazón. Pero ahora la Avatar sabía claramente que planear tener a una persona atada a su dedo meñique no solo era arrogante, sino imposible, Mako no se merecía ser su colchón salvavidas cuando ella cometiese algún error, él merecía ser realmente feliz.

— Tienes razón Mako, lo pasado está en el pasado, es hora de seguir adelante, voy a levantarme y la próxima vez estaré preparada, no perderé la oportunidad— dijo Korra con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Mira — señaló Mako al exterior — ya salió el sol, no puedo creerlo, pasamos toda la noche hablando— comentó alegremente.

— Te acompañaré al muelle — afirmó Mako.

— No tienes que hacerlo.

— Sí, si tengo— respondió Mako cómo aquella vez en que ella decidió que se enfrentaría con los igualitarios.

— Gracias— susurro Korra antes de emprender el camino de vuelta con él, mientras que una nueva esperanza la invadía, porque ahora sentía que todo podía ser posible, la felicidad podía ser posible, así tuviera que buscarla ella misma sin nadie a su lado, o acompañada de un viejo amigo.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos, ese fue el fic espero que les haya gustado. Sobre el final sobra decir que no me gustó, no lo voy a ocultar, y no me voy a disculpar por lo que pienso, sé que en tumblr hay makorrians que tratan de llevarlo lo mejor posible, pero yo no estoy contenta, no voy a aparentar lo contrario, realmente, no sé en dónde quedó la coherencia de la narrativa de la serie, tenemos por un lado una pareja que pasa tres temporadas desarrollándose, frente a otra pareja en la que una de los personajes siempre me pareció algo aburrida, porque para serles muy honesta Asami me parecía un personaje aburrido, sin mucho dialogo y desarrollo, al final era la típica princesita rica con frases del cliché como "no soy la niñita de papá". Supongo que Bryke querían hacer una especie de manifiesto político acerca de la cuestión homosexual, y lo lograron pero la historia quedó pésimamente ejecutada.<p>

No sé si alguien ve Naruto, pero yo afortunadamente me pude poner del lado ganador, el naruhina, pero tengo que reconocer que los narusakus también tuvieron una muy buena oportunidad, y sus argumentos para desacreditar nuestra ship eran completamente lógicos en la mayoría de los casos, por lo que por un tiempo yo también pensé que tendrían la razón, afortunadamente, la historia avanzó y aproximadamente hace unos 5 años el final se volvió más claro, pero no puedo negar que tuvieron una gran posibilidad. Mientras que con Korrasami tenemos a una "coprotagonista" que apenas habla de por dos temporadas de cuatro, una relación que se resolvió según los fans en un par de miradas y 3 segundos de episodio para cerrar esta pareja de una manera insospechada. Uff... fue una suerte que un primo que vive en los estados unidos no me hubiera comprado los dvds que le había encargado, seguiré viendo la serie de manera "legal" ustedes saben a lo que me refiero.

En fin con todo esto, debo contarles que eliminé mi cuenta en Tumbrl, pues ahora sin Naruto y sin Leyenda de Korra, no hay caso en mantenerlo consume mucho tiempo y el fandom es en su mayoría detestable, de vez en cuando te encuentras con una que otra excepción como ikkinthekitsune, objectivemistress o steinbecks, pero hay demasiados trolls para ser un buen sitio para pasar el tiempo, pero pueden encontrarme aquí o en mi blog de fitness en tumbrl **bgt123,** pero ese es de fitness no de fandom, aun así quien quiera hablar conmigo será bienvenido.

**FINALMENTE, SOBRE EL FIC** esto es algo que me pasó a mí, cuando yo tenía 18 años no había tenido mucha experiencia con los hombres, es más, estaba en una etapa en la que seriamente me cuestioné mi sexualidad, salí con una niña, y rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era lesbiana ni bi, solo no me siento atraída a los hombres con tanta facilidad, lo malo es que realmente herí a esa niña, obviamente ella se puso furiosa me dijo que yo la había utilizado ( ojala hubiera sido la mitad de civilizado que en este fic) he tenido un par de relaciones muuuuy largas, he herido a personas, pero como Korra al final de este fic creo firmemente que es posible ser feliz, es más, en este momento creo que lo soy. En fin, la verdad es que no creo que me vean por aquí en un tiempo, quede demasiado "sentida" pero no olviden dejar sus comentarios así sean para saludarme, o darnos mutuamente moral mis queridas makorrians


	2. Nota del autor: ¡Suficiente!

¡Suficiente! Cálmense, en serio, ya es suficiente, es precisamente por estas tonterías que odie este fandom por mucho tiempo.

Generalmente yo no doy mi opinión acerca de asuntos de fandom, a menos que alguien me la pida, pero al ser mi último fic en este fandom quería desahogar un par de cosas que había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo, casi desde que íbamos en la segunda temporada.

Primero que todo, no me disculpo por lo que dije, y no, no me retracto, a mi nunca me gusto Asami, probablemente me gustaba moderadamente en la primera temporada, pero en general era ese personaje al que tiendes a ignorar porque sencillamente no te interesa, es demasiado vainilla, un poco como fue para mi Suki en la leyenda de Aang, y a menudo olvidaba su nombre, simplemente se me hacia completamente lavado de personalidad alguna, sin duda le dieron un par de escenas para que brillara, peleas decentes y todo el asunto, pero no una verdadera personalidad y este es un punto en que muchos están de acuerdo conmigo.

En segunda medida, al otro anon que comento acerca que lo realmente importante está en la historia y en lo épico de las batallas, si lo se, pero decidí no comentar acerca de eso porque no quería insultar a nadie, muchos siguen adorando la serie y no quería ser esa personita que ventila las cosas por fuera del shipping y reparte por igual a todo el mundo, sólo limitarme a hablar de algo que le concerniera al general del target de mis lectores, pero si es así como es la cosa, voy a ser completamente honesta con ustedes, y publicar esta tontería donde todo el mundo pueda verla porque: primero, ya me canse de que asuman cosas incorrectas, y segundo, porque quiero.

Desde qué era estudiante he Trabajado escribiendo sentencias y otras decisiones judiciales, y como corresponsal judicial de un periódico local, y aunque en materia de sintaxis y gramática tengo un largo camino que recorrer, si algo he aprendido es que una historia se construye como un juego de Ginga, como un edificio en que cada pieza debe encajar con la otra, en este sentido, mi problema con la leyenda de Korra va más allá de makorra y korrasami, en realidad alguien en los comentarios dijo que las dos parejas estaban mal escritas, y entiendo, estoy completamente de acuerdo, tanto que voy a confesarles que yo escribí mi primer fic "el bosque" desde el punto de vista de Mako sólo para obligarme a que me gustara un poco más la pareja, el problema fue que al final terminé identificandome más con Mako de lo que lo hacía con Korra, y a veces más que Korra y Mako juntos, lo que me gustaba realmente era Mako, pues como él, considero que soy una persona fría, excesivamente práctica, que no tolera tonterías, lo cual puede llevarme a ser bastante insensible, y cuando trato de serlo, termino hiriendo a todo el mundo, (la diferencia con Mako es que el realmente se arrepiente, yo no mucho en realidad) pienso que los escritores de la serie se perdieron en el camino, comenzaron con una serie muy bien estructurada y creando unas relaciones y una dinámica fija, que aunque por mucho problemáticas llevaron a un buena historia.

El problema fue que a partir de la segunda temporada se hicieron un desastre ellos mismos, era dolorosamente evidente como la trama de las temporadas la fijaban realmente los comentarios de los fans, y voy a ser en este punto dolorosamente honesta, fue tal la cosa, que dejé de ver la serie, si, ya lo confesé,volví a verla, hace un par de meses, y fue por ello que no publique en casi dos años. Para mi no fue una sorpresa que la serie perdiera un enorme número de espectadores, y supongo que muchos movimientos que se hicieron sobre todo en la cuarta temporada fueron para complacer a los que les quedaban, y en especial el final, el cual, en mi opinión también está inspirado en una motivación de hacer un comentario político acerca de la situación gay, y eso está muy bien, pero no cubre los baches en la historia.

Una vez leí un comentario de alguien en tumbrl que decía que no tenía ningún otro problema con el final más que los últimos tres segundos, no es mi caso, en realidad, me molesto más cuántos personajes secundarios tuvieron que meter en el camino, porque era dolorosamente evidente que la estructura de la historia no iba a ninguna parte, tenían momentos hermosos y muy significativos como "Korra Alone" o capítulos simplemente geniales como "the stakeout", pero la historia como un todo, era muy difusa . Y en este punto voy a darles dos ejemplos populares para que me entiendan :

El primero para mi es Naruto, otra serie respecto de la que comencé a escribir fics sólo para tomarle más cariño, porque no terminaba de convencerme. Tiene muchos problemas, como últimamente han señalado los narusakus, problemas que ni yo puedo negar, como la incapacidad de Kishimoto de estructurar personajes femeninos creíbles, pero si algo debo reconocer es que este sujeto tomo su historia, la desarrollo por 15 años de los cuales yo estuve presente 11 y al final logró que todas las piezas encajaran, y concluyo la historia de una forma muy sensata.

Muchos dicen que el final con Hinata fue una falla de la trama, no estoy de acuerdo, ella era una ficha más en su juego, puede que no tuviera gran cantidad de apariciones en los paneles, pero cuando lo hacía era evidente el fin con el que la habían creado. Recuerdo que cuando vi la escena de su sacrificio, pensé: este es el momento, si sobrevive, es obvio que ella es el interés romántico de Naruto, ya que ese habría sido un perfecto y digno final para Hinata,pero no lo fue, y al final toda la trama encajo. Se contó una historia consistente, a pesar de que en algunos episodios vimos a Kishimoto usando una estrategia en la que parecía jugar tenis con los shippings, le daba una escena a uno y luego al otro, todo como era herramienta de marketing para no perder fans, pero, al final nadie puede decir que la historia no tenía un punto concreto.

Puede que la película si sea todo lo que acusan los narusakus, que sea algo de fan service y que pierde la esencia de la serie al quitar la atención del equipo 7, que al final de cuentas era de lo que se trataba la serie, pero Jump tenía que poner su muy exitosa serie a producir ¿no es verdad?

Mi segundo ejemplo es Harry Potter, eso si que fue una historia bien contada, cada pieza encajaba, al leer los libros ni si quiera shippie a nadie con nadie, porque no había necesidad ni espacio para eso, la historia en sí, fue tan bien estructurada sin ser predecible o aburrida,por eso nunca he podido escribir fics de HP porque para mi la historia esta tan hermosamente contada que me parece intocable, simplemente no me puedo meter con ella ( lo mismo me paso con la leyenda de Aang).

Korra fue buena, no, realmente muy buena durante su primera temporada, pero a partir de la segunda temporada comenzó a trastabillar, y aunque insisto que habían momentos que me quitaron el aliento, al final termine perdiéndome en la cantidad de personajes secundarios, tramas improvisadas y fan service, respecto de los que no sentía mucho interés, tanto que recuerdo que en mi primera mirada de los dos capítulos finales termine adelantando y adelantando escenas porque... Bueno, no me interesaba, y al final muchos sentimos una historia improvisada, motivada por los comentarios y gustos de los fans, y más que si sea Asami o no, eso fue lo que me molesto, porque por más que yo misma tratara de defender la serie de comentarios que muy en el fondo sabía que eran verdaderos, para mi ya no hubo punto en negarme más al ver el final, que para mi fue el colmo del fan service combinado con la Improvisación de las que les he hablado, probablemente si hubiera visto más desarrollo o una intención inequívoca de llevar la historia a ese punto no lo discutiría, por su puesto, muchos dicen que sí que la hubo, bien, puede ser en la última temporada, pero, vamos, por favor,al concatenar toda la historia es más que difuso lo que iba a pasar, aunado al hecho de que muchos no se sentían interesados en esta improvisada co protagonista, recuerdo a mi primo diciéndome : estaría más interesado si dijera más de cinco clases de frases, y sus sus apariciones después de la segunda temporada no fueran más que meró fan service, o a otro escritor de fics diciéndome que la consideraba poco menos que una mary sue (yo no comparto esto último no creo que sea una mary sue)

Pero debo confesar que una parte de mi también lo hubiera hecho, después de todo según lo que leí en tumbrl ellos estuvieron bajo la amenaza de que cancelaran la serie, y una gran cantidad de personas podrían haber perdido sus trabajos, lo cual requería medidas urgentes.

Se que algunos me dirán que soy siendo extremadamente dura con la serie, que en realidad no es tan mala en comparación a otras que no reciben la mitad de las críticas, y si, eso es cierto, pero es precisamente el tono y la calidad del material lo que fija el tono y la calidad de las críticas. Este comentario me lo hizo un lector que tenía cuando publicaba en Naruto, nosotros nos hablábamos regularmente por mensajes privados como hago con muchos otros en este fandom, y una vez me queje por que en mis reviews la gente era excesivamente dura conmigo criticaban escena a escena, frase por frase, por su puesto,en ese tiempo yo todavía no sabía que era un corrector de estilo y editor, y no lo entendía, si había otros fics mucho peores que el mío.

Ella me dijo que esto se debía a que yo hacia comentarios en mis historias, emitía opiniones y profundizaba en los personajes, por lo que eran dignos de crítica, cuando algo es muy malo y muy vacío, no hay necesidad de ello, ese fue uno de los halagos más grandes que nadie me hubiera hecho, y es por eso que me emociono cuando alguien crítica de fondo mis personajes o las situaciones que describo, he tenido críticos muy buenos, sobre todo en los fandom de Naruto y Frozen, y es por eso que me frustra sobre manera que, como dijo uno de los lectores, ni siquiera comenten mi historia, sino mis puntos de vista personales, que por demás traté de aislar lo más posible, para que sólo mi público target pudiese ver, pero toqué fondo al leer un " solo leí parte de tu historia..." ¿Es en serio? Entonces porque estas aquí, si no leíste la historia, no me interesa, y de seguro a ti tampoco te interesa lo que yo tenga que decir.

Alguno de ustedes inteligentes lectores me dijeron: es su historia ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con ella, y yo digo ¿ de verdad? ¿No me digan? Jamás lo habría adivinado... Ja,ja lo siento, eso fue sarcasmo. Pero si, claro que es cierto, pero no por eso, no tenemos derecho a hacer critica, de lo contrario no habrían reseñas cinematográficas, o literarias, y ser "crítico" no sería un trabajo reconocido en los medios. Y esta es mi opinión, no se la tomen tan a pecho.

Y por favor, por favor, no quiero más peleas en mis casillas de comentarios, si no leyeron la historia, o si no comparten lo que pienso, muy bien, no hay problema, mándenme un mensaje privado, les di todas mis direcciones de contacto en el capítulo anterior, pero no comenten en mi historia si no la leyeron, es también simple respeto a mis lectores, personalmente, yo no me he ido a bashear historias en este sitio sin leerlas. Y no,no me estoy retractando de ninguno de mis comentarios, ni lo voy a hacer.

Realmente insisto en que no se tomen ta a pecho mis comentarios, en especial porque todo esto no significa que no halla disfrutado la serie o que dentro de lo posible crea que es buena, lo que sucede es que yo siempre he tenido opiniones bastante fuertes sobre todo, pero generalmente no las doy sí no me las piden, ( deberían ver lo que realmente pienso cuando completamente no me gusta algo !ha¡) en fin supongo que hubiera preferido acabar mi relación con este fandom con un poco más de clase, pero ya que, sin duda estubo a la altura de todas las locuras que vi jajaja. En fin me despido, y como dije antes, amigos, pueden escribirme cuando quieran, haters... Mejor vayan a hacer algo mejor, pero si quieren escribirme... Esta bien.

ahhhhh que locura no puedo dejar de reírme mientras pienso en esto, ahora no sólo tengo el alcohol de la fiesta de ayer nadando en mi sangre, los pies muertos por los tacones y mi novio riéndose de mi por las tonterías que hice, sino que entré a ver los comentarios de la historia y me encuentro con este circo, es tan patético que es gracioso, lo olvidaba, felices fiestas y feliz Navidad

bye


End file.
